Susan Storm (Fantastic four)
Susan Storm is one of the Main Protagonists of the 2005 marvel film Fantastic four. She is played by Jessica Alba. Transformation Susan now getting changed behind a fire truck is now furious at Reed for making her strip in front of people to turn invisible. We don't see her change fully and all we see is her putting her jacket on and pulling her hair out of her collar. But after that they go to find the Thing who has accidentally caused a tonne of destruction on the bridge. When a gas tank explodes in order to protect the over she makes a force field and the force field results in Susan having a nose bleed, and then passing out when it's over. Later she is seen with a doctor now wearing a blood strap, though she says she's fine. Appearance when on the bridge. Susan wears a pair of brown heals while where brown pants. She wears a white button shirt with black lines down it. She also wears a brown jacket. Abilities Powers Invisibility: Susan is able to become completely invisible. Force Fields: Susan is able to create force fields to do a variety of things, such as, stop explosions or fire from expanding, blasting away people or objects, level a large building structure so Ben could lift it back into place. Abilities Possibly on the same level with Reed Richards intelligence-wise. Strength level Normal human female Weaknesses She is allergic to orchids. Prolonged usage of her powers puts strain on her, especially if she is putting in a large amount of force, resulting in nosebleeds and finally falling unconscious. Though through practice, the time and strength with which she can use her powers without harm can be increased. Her powers require her to focus to keep them active, if she gets too distracted, her powers turn off on their own. Story Sue Storm was a genetics research scientist working for Victor von Doom. This Invisible Woman's powers are powered by strong emotion, and her normal clothing doesn't turn invisible when she does. She was in the middle of a love triangle between Reed Richards and Doom, who proposed to her. After she gained her powers she spurned Doom. When Mr. Fantastic proposed to her, she agreed to marry him. Sue and Reed were going to be married on the roof of the Baxter Building, until finally, Silver Surfer came because he sensed the Cosmic radiation sensor which was created by Reed Richards. Johnny Storm attempted to stop the Silver Surfer, but Silver Surfer was stronger than Johnny and defeated him. Because of contact between himself and Silver Surfer, Johnny could exchange his powers. The Fantastic Four tried to stop the Silver Surfer, with the aid of Victor von Doom, until Victor von Doom took the Silver Surfer's surfboard, which was the Silver Surfer's power core. After Dr. Doom took Silver Surfer's surfboard, he tried to kill Silver Surfer. Sue tried to protect him her force fields, but, since the spear from the surfboard apparently could phase through anything, it phased through Sue's force fields, and stabbed her right in her heart. She then destroyed the spear with her force field, but it was too late. The rest of the Fantastic Four transferred their powers to Johnny, who separated Doom from the surfboard, and Ben used a crane to knock Doom into the sea, and Sue died in Reed's arms. The Silver Surfer used his cosmic power, and with aid from surfboard which he took back from Dr. Doom, he revived Sue from death, and after telling Reed to cherish every moment with her, attacked Galactus with a suicidal attack, saving the world. Finally, after saving the world, Reed and Sue married in Japan. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-10-21 at 22.53.15.png|Susan now with her clothes on puts on her Jacket now furious and Reed for making her strip. Screen Shot 2015-10-21 at 22.53.26.png|Front shot of Susan still putting on jacket. Screen Shot 2015-10-21 at 22.53.27 1.jpg|Now Susan has her jacket on. Screen Shot 2015-10-21 at 22.53.29 2.jpg|Susan pulls her hair out of her collar. Screen Shot 2015-10-21 at 22.53.37 2.png|Susan is now fully changed in her clothes.